Engines operating on gaseous fuels, such as natural gas, are commonly supplied with a lean fuel mixture, which is a mixture of air and fuel containing excess air beyond that which is stoichiometric for combustion. In some engines, multiple chambers within the igniter plug can allow more efficient combustion of lean fuel mixtures. However, residual heat within chambers near the igniter can cause pre-ignition events, thus limiting combustion efficiency. Furthermore, residual heat within other chambers can improve combustion efficiency. Thus, effective management of heat conduction within a multi-chamber igniter plug can improve combustion efficiency.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.